


I'm only sleeping

by dttwins



Series: Back in time [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Morning Sex, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: Bucky wakes Tony up in a very pleasurable way.





	I'm only sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Please check ficrec.WordPress.com for fic recs!

Tony jerked suddenly awake, trying to understand what woke him up. Metallic fingers were slowly massaging his hole, agonizingly slow circles. Tony sank back with a moan. For sometime he just enjoyed this intimate massage, then the fingers moved, massaging his prostate from outside, firm pressure quickly driving him mad. Instinctively Tony opened his legs wider, his ass higher, rutting against the sheets lazily, still half asleep. Quiet soon Tony was shuddering, tiny whimpering moan on every circle those magical fingers made. When orgasm hit it was a slow tidal wave, heat and sweetness starting from his toes and filling him whole. When he managed to move his head and crack his eyes open Bucky gave him a mischievous grin and a wink and then moved to give the same nice wake-up call to Steve.


End file.
